A new wish
by Obilo
Summary: Naruto finds himself in another world after battling with Kaguya, he finds out he can't return home and now he gives himself a new goal, that is to protect all his newly found precious people.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL DXD**_

 _ **STORY STARTS**_

It was another typical day at know Academy, the birds chirped and their noise filled the sky until it was broken by a shrill cry, now if it were anywhere else it might have been a cause of panic, but presently this was the panic of one single student namely Hyodou Issei

Hyodou Issei was a 17 year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore the standard academy clothes with a red undershirt and white sneakers. He was an average student not worthy of notice except for one fact. His almost unnatural amount of lust, he was one of the most perverse beings in the world, the kind of pervert that brought to light the violent fit of feminine fury

Now this would explain why he was in predicament he was in. You see that morning, Issei along with his two friends Matsuda and Motohama had gone through the basement to their secret peeking point just outside of the Kendo club changing room, now you see Kuoh academy had always been a girls only institution until last year and as a result the female population overshadowed the male population and so the kendo club consisted of only girls

Peeping on the kendo club as they got changed in the locker room was a popular past-time for the perverted trio. Just looking at all that lovely female flesh, the soft, milky skin and all the juggly breasts in different sizes was enough for them to almost cream their pants. They were so enraptured in their perverted act that they didn't notice the figure that had crept up beside them

Uzumaki Naruto had taken it upon himself to get Issei and his friend get rid of their perverted tendencies, so that included pranks, talking and advising and also telling on them whenever they were peeping

On a side note Jiriaya would be proud of these three

The reason why Naruto had decided to help the boy was that when he first landed in this world Issei had practically taken care of the boy when he was weak and defenceless and also helped him in getting into this school (the school part was not his idea, he hated the Academy and skipped classes when he was little, so the only thing that made him come to school was Issei) he had also helped him in getting an apartment

Now with all of this you might wonder why he loved causing the boy pain, well simply because it was fun and there weren't really many people he wanted to prank and it was a sort of tribute to Jiriaya. Now back to the present

"You look like you are having a good time" he said as he crossed his fingers and wordlessly created a kagebushin to go and report to the members of the Kendo club

Issei's grin widened as he nodded along with the voice. ".Yeah..." His friends nodded, neither realizing that the voice did not belong to any of them because of their peeping

"It's a nice view isn't it"

Issei was practically drolling just to show how much he agreed

"I'm glad you three are enjoying it so much so please enjoy it while it lasts"

Issei blinked, Now that was a strange thing to say, he turned around and he saw wished he didn't because standing right there was the captain of the Kendo club tapping her blade against her palm in a way that sent shivers down Issei's body

Both Matsuda and Motohama attempted to run but were entangled in some sort of wire Issei practically cursed as he remembered where he had seen that wire

"So you three are the ones that were spying on us"

Issei froze in fear and gazed momentarily at the captain before gulping audibly, he was so going to get naruto back for this

I would've thought you might have learnt your lesson after the last time but it seems that we might have to use more..forceful..methods she said as a devilish glint appeared on her face

Suddenly sounds and cries rang out and Issei screamed "Naruto!"

Naruto sat on the window and smiled when he heard Issei's scream, it was refreshing to say the least, he turned and jumped down landing on a crouch and started heading towards the class, after yesterday there was no way he was going to get there late, he opened the door and walked in with a smile on his face and he started to head towards his desk at the back of the class, as he walked towards his seat he threw a glance towards the girl seating in front of him and waved before walking off

Himejima Akeno was bored and tired, she had spent the better part of yesterday tailing Hyodou Issei in order to verify that he was indeed the possessor of the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen longinus sacred gears that were said to be able to kill even God, you see Akeno wasn't human infact she was a devil and was a servant of her king Rias Gremory, said king was trying to increase her peerage/group and as a result they were looking for candidates and Issei was one of the top

When tailing said boy she noticed that he had another friend who was not a member of the perverted trio and discovered that it was the new blond haired boy, the boy intrigued her and so she took it up as a personal task to discover more about the boy, so imagine her shock when Information about the boy was classified and labeled "Private".

She looked up at said boy waving at her and she licked her lips and giggled "ufufufu Uzumaki Naruto, You interest me" before waving back

 ** _please review, constructive criticism is welcomed_**

 ** _SAYONNARA_**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay for all my readers I'm so sorry for my absence and for the seeming abandonment of this story, well there's good news I'm back and now this story is going to be completed.

This is a harem fix so ideas on which pairings to use will be appreciated also I'll be releasing chapters on a steady weekly basis thanks for understanding.

And as always constructive criticism is appreciated.

 _ **SAYONARRA.**_


	3. Fallen Angels, Really

**Hey guess what, I just got a license to use naruto and the other affiliated characters. Mwahahaha. Just kidding it still belongs to their respective authors, but guess what? This story is all mine.**

2 : Fallen angels, Really?

Naruto's POV

"So after pranking that damn pervert I've gotta say I'm pretty bored, might as well ditch school. Nah I wouldn't hear the end of it from the old man, always has a damn way of knowing when I'm ditching school. Unless" " Hehehehe"

Third Person POV

Many were greeted to the sight of a walking blonde maniac,who was clearly planning some evil machination, and began to either look away or clear the path for him. Elsewhere, still in the clutches of feminine fury, Issei sneezed and looked about, he then shrugged,"Must be some pretty girl thinking of how she's going to have sex with me", he thought with a perverted gleam, one which didn't go unnoticed by the majority of the females, and thus the beating ensued, with Issei cries for help, but alas they were not to be answered.

Issei was ecstatic, he had thought he had nothing to live for anymore after the whole female student body had declared him an outcast and so he was content to mope a little and then liven up later with a little porn. But this girl had come up and then practically asked him out. She said her name was Yuuma Amano and she was a pretty little thing, with jet black hair that stopped mid back and purple enrapturing eyes that he felt he could get lost into, Issei felt he was in love. And so as he lay on his bed that night, his thoughts were of nothing but Yuuma.

The next day came quickly for Issei, he wolfed down his breakfast as fast as it was humanly possible, that is without choking himself on the food, at school he was practically patting himself on the back for asking Yuuma to accompany him to school, the looks on both Matsuda and Motohama's faces were fucking priceless

Matsuda was finally the first one to break out of the trance and he pointed at Issei while gritting his teeth,"How can you have a girlfriend, you bastard, what about all our times of watching porn together, besides how could you get a girl as pretty as this to play along and act as your girlfriend" he asked Issei who on the other hand was close to popping a vein, he then smirked "I'll have you know that not only is Yuuma my girlfriend, she was the one who asked me out. That was the last straw that broke the proverbial camel's back and the two perverts hugged each other and let out a torrent of tears while the couple watched the shameless display afar, Issei then grabbed Yuuma hand and pulled her away from the scene, apparently Issei's reputation as a pervert was so great that they had barely walked six blocks before they were surrounded by a group of females who were members of the kendo club if the large wooden swords they were holding was any indication. He looked and around for a way of escape but found out that unfortunately they were cornered on all sides, he was brought out of his frantic search for a form of escape by the soft voice at his side.

" Ano Issei-kun, who are these"?

"Ah t-they are some friends of mine" he quickly stuttered out

"Ano, but why are they angry"

Issei let out a nervous laugh before he was quickly shut up by a sharp glare from the kendo club's captain

"Hyoudou-san" she said spitting his name out with both contempt and disgust " If you would be so kind as to tell us why you were about to prey on this young innocent girl" she said menacingly while tapping the edge of the sword against her open palm. If Issei was afraid before, now he was on the verge of freaking out, he opened his mouth to attempt to roll out one coherent sentence, but was beaten to it by Yuuma

"Issei-kun is my boyfriend"

As soon as that sentence left her tongue, two things happened, three actually, but the third is not worth mentioning. Issei let out a sigh of relief and all female present let out a collective "What!"

As soon was that happened Issei grabbed Yuuma's hand and hightailed it as fast as he could.

Naruto was trying to find a way to ditch school again when he suddenly caught wind of the latest gossip, apparently Issei had a girlfriend, while normally this shouldn't be news, the blonde knew that the chances of Issei getting a girlfriend were as slim as the chances of him refusing a free meal of ramen, which was pretty much impossible, but the blonde shrugged, besides it wasn't really his problem whether the pervert had a girlfriend or not. And so with that thought the blonde ditched school once again.

After ditching school Naruto had simply opted for sleeping and so crashed on one of the park benches, but imagine his surprise when he saw Issei and a girl he supposed was his acclaimed girlfriend, he sighed and muttered "Well it seems as though the rumours weren't false", he then stretched his hands and prepared to get a little more Shuteye, but he was greeted to a sight he soon wouldn't forget. He saw the girl that Issei had been walking with had transformed into what he would call a hot sexy bird?, he wasn't sure, but Issei was like a brother to him, despite his extremely perverted tendencies, and one thing Uzumaki Naruto didn't allow was letting people he cared for get killed by sexy crazy bird ladies ttebayo.

Issei was sure this was it, he would die without telling his parents goodbye and without touching a beautiful pair of oppai, he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain, but when said pain was only a smack to the cheek, he opened his eyes to find a livid Yuuma, a smirking Naruto and a broken tree branch

" Are you okay",he heard Naruto ask

"Hai, I was so sure I would die", he said with a bit of fear in his eyes

Naruto just smirked," You are not dying now, at least not on my watch"

Yuuma was beyond livid, first the damn pervert had not died, and now there was another an annoying blonde, but no matter she would dispose of him as soon as she was through with the pervert.

"Get ready to die" she yelled as she formed a spear of light from thin air, Issei gasped in fear, while Naruto's smirk increased in intensity, "Entertain me" he yelled back, and a smirk also formed on her face "With pleasure" she yelled also with a hint of madness in her eyes and the began their steady ascent/descent and with a war cry lunged for the other.

 _**SAYONARA**_ _ **please leave plenty of nice reviews and also I need ideas on the harem, don't worry about the length I will start posting at least 8k words starting with the next chapter. Although due to the fact that I'm returning to school. I might be on a temporary hiatus**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Obilo: So again I'm back with all the ruckus and clamour (did I spell that right) of daily fanfiction writing. I'm sure any fanfic writer would agree with me that inspiration is scarce during school days, but anyway I need ideas for pairings I'm thinking of doing a Naruto x minor harem, what do you guys think, should Issei remain single like the chastisized pervert he is or should have a pairing of his own ?. I would love to hear your views, please click the review button below and tell me what you think (I mean the stuff literally takes only seconds ) and any writer would agree with me that the most amazing thing a fanfic writer can get (other than sweet inspiration ) is the beauty of seeing review after review coming in, if it helps I don't mind critics and whatsnot, so yeah send your sweet sweet reviews in. now let's begin the story shall we ?_**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or the other affiliated characters, all I own is this beautiful laptop and well you don't need to hear the rest...\**

3 : Fallen angels, Again ?

Raynare was livid, to think that she, a fallen angel would be reduced to fighting mere humans ?. It was just beyond her comprehension, the mission was simple really, find out whether the possessor of the boosted gear could be deemed a threat and eliminate the pervert should he deemed as such. The humiliation she had gone through transforming into a pitiful human, while hiding her truly magnificent form in order to sway (seduce) over to a vantage point where should easily get rid of him as per the orders from the higher ups, she had already done so and was about to send him into blissful oblivion, until this fool, this no name idiot showed up and decided to play the hero, he freaking saved the pervert. She would kill him, and o would she relish it, watching as the life bled out of his eyes and his soul was drawn away, she would make sure he would regret the very day he had seen her. And so with those thoughts, she forced more power into the light spear so as to kill the mangly blond, she grinned maniacally and prepared to sick the blond with the spear.

Naruto was happy, at least it showed he hadn't been crazy when he had been dreaming of shining bird men fighting with crazy bird men with black wings, maybe he could convince her to take him to her leader, then have someone explain what he was doing in a different world with crazy bird men and women no less, he looked up and saw the glowing spear approaching him.

"How do I beat crazy bird lady without using powers and revealing to Issei that I'm not actually normal.. Hmmm, oh yeah taijutsu, now let me see"

Issei was on the ground fearing the worst for his friend, yesterday he hadn't been expecting a beautiful girl like Yuuma to fall into his arms, it was to good to be true he sighed, he hoped Naruto wouldn't die, while the blond wasn't his no 1 person in the world (his no 1 person was definitely a porn star) he didn't wan't the blond to die and so seeing the blond approaching his imminent death while trying to save his life made his life feel a lot worthless, especially considering the fact that the lady about to kill him was a total bombshell, but for the next few minutes Issei was knocked into the sweet obliviousness of unconsciousness by a Naruto clone made nearby.

Raynare looked visibly apalled " You aren't human are you?", she questioned.

"I am human, just not your conventionally weak one" Naruto retorted.

She smirked and looked at him with a sadistic gleamm "You are not normal that's for sure, but it doesn't matter, you will fall by hand and beg for mercy as I rip you apart limb by limb" she gloated.

"Well let's see you try" Naruto said with a smile on his features and one again they lunged for each other.

(I don't know how to write fighting scenes, well considering this is my first fighting scene I can't say I have a lot of experience when it comes to these things)

Raynare struck out first hoping to skewer the blond at the first strike, but was surprised when he managed to twist his body mid-flight and dodge the spear by mere millimeters and launch out with a kick to her side, but then there was a reason why humans who could not fly didn't fight crazy bird ladies who could fly, and so the blond was not surprised to meet with the previous spear that had been by her side, but then Naruto was not called the most unpredictable ninja for nothing and so in an incredible show of athleticism and flexibility, Naruto twisted pulling up his whole body to chest level and tucked his head into the middle of his calves and once again dodged the spear by a hair's breadth (literally) and so the crazy chase continued for a few minutes with Naruto constantly pulling a new trick out of his inexhaustible arsenal of evading tactics, he could have already stopped the crazy bird lady if he used ninjutsu or if he was taking this chase a tenth as serious as he usually would (which was not serious at all).

At this point Raynare was boiling in rage and blatantly disregarded any form of finesse or grace as well as abandoning the small voice of reason telling her that the blond was anything but normal, she was so focused on killing the smiling blond in her front of her in the most gruesome ways possibly known to devils and angels alike that she completely missed the clone coming from her underside who landed a clean hit on her ribs, she winced in pain, the blond was stronger than he looked, that's for sure and she was paying dearly for toying around with him and underestimating him. She formed another spear of light intent on ending the blond as soon as possible, he was an unknown variable that could prove dangerous to their cause and as a result should be eliminated at all cost, she aimed her spear at his chest knowing fully well that he would block it and bring his leg up, she was not disappointed when Naruto acted as predicted as she smashed her lithe frame into his over-imposing one, as a reward for all her efforts she was hit in the jaw by Naruto's fist, she shut her eyes in pain as she felt her jaw dislocate and break altogether, but she was rewarded by the sight of a bleeding Naruto who had a light spear sticking out of his gut, she smiled in contempt at he blond as she began to think of ideas to destroy his body mercilessly, that is until said body exploded in a plume of smoke and she felt an indescribable pain on her backside and the her front and mid waist in quick successions and flew up in the air to meet a grinning Naruto in the air who then proceeded to land a drop kick onto her hip, she felt her hip bone break and her femur dislocate from its position as she reacquainted herself with the floor, she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her once again courtesy of a full blown punch on the gut form the blond, she fell and spat out blood and looked as she tried to get away the hell away from the blond devil (coined it out of an anime I watched sometime ago), but the blond just kept advancing and Raynare scrambled to her feet or at least try to before she screamed out in excruciating pain and promptly passed out.

Naruto could see that the girl was in pain and was trying to get closer to probably help the girl, he hadn't meant to break her leg, back and ribs like that, maybe he overdid it, at least that was until the girl screamed out from what he assumed and passed out, now he was contemplating on what to do, he couldn't possibly heal her here, her exposed wings would be a cause for questioning, and he could also be accused of trying to take advantage of the girl, he looked at her face and smiled, she was pretty no doubt and looked so innocent and nothing like the angel of death who had been attempting to kill him for the past few minutes, he created a clone and had it pick up Issei while he picked up the fallen one gently and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Shortly after their departure, a nearby shrub opened up to reveal an unbidden spectator in the recently concluded turn of events with both participating parties being none the wiser.

 _ **And there, chapter 3 ended, this is another short chapter and I have to say that this was nice, pls don't forget to send the reviews in, a writer's best compensation is waking up in the morning to good mug of coffee and seeing lots of**_ ** _reviews, so don't forget besides it takes like only 30 seconds anyway._**


End file.
